youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Doctor Fate
Doctor Fate, more accurately referred to as Nabu, is a Lord of Order and superhero. As a Lord of Order, he relies on human hosts to have a presence on the Earthly plane. He can take over host bodies when they wear the Helmet of Fate, transforming them into Doctor Fate. While he is in control, the souls of his hosts remain within the Helmet, powerless to influence the outside world. For many years his host was Kent Nelson. During this time, he was once a member of the Justice Society. History When Inza Nelson convinced Kent Nelson to stop wearing the Helmet of Fate, Nabu remained trapped in the Helmet for 65 years. When Wally West finally put on the Helmet in order to fight Klarion the Witch Boy, the new Doctor Fate managed to defeat Klarion by threatening his familiar Teekl. After this, Nabu refused to relinquish control of Wally's body. Kent Nelson (who had been mortally wounded, and sucked into the Helmet along with Wally when the young hero put it on) convinced Nabu that Wally was not the right suitor to be the next Doctor Fate. He promises that Nabu will not be cooped up in the Helmet for yet more decades, since Wally will find a replacement, and until that time Kent offers to keep Nabu company within the Helmet. Nabu accepts the offer, and releases Wally. However, once released, Wally quickly rationalised his experiences, explaining away his vision as the Helmet temporarily re-writing his brain beta waves. He did not attempt to try to find a replacement Doctor Fate, but nevertheless kept hold of the Helmet as a souvenir. Known hosts *Kent Nelson *Kid Flash (AKA Wally West) Powers and Abilities using magic]] Nabu has the ability to take complete control of a host body while they are wearing the Helmet of Fate, transforming them into the hero Doctor Fate. In this form, Nabu has the ability to fly, teleport, pass through solid objects and had a wide knowledge of magic and extradimensional entities. His magical abilities included firing potent energy blasts, and creating mystic shields, usually in the form of an ankh. Omnipresence Omniscient ''' '''Immortality Sorcery: At his most potent, Nabu is an accomplished sorcerer, able to defeat most other wizards in the Universe. As a lord of Order he has attunement to the universe. He has a Nigh-Omnipotent Mastery of Magic of the highest order. Personal Spells Universal Spells Dimensional Spells :Super Durability: Ability to endure very very long periods of times, even in critical pain Mystical Bolts: matter destroying energies that are of mystical sorts. Unable to be absorbed by any. Illusion Casting Invisibility Phasing Flight Levitation Divine Powers: Able to match the powers of all divine creatures if not overpower them. He is easily and in-arguably one of the strongest divine masters in the DC Universe. Astral Projection Reality Manipulation: Alter reality on a Multi-Dimensional Scale or even Universal scale. Dimensional Manipulation: able to Manipulate any dimension to a full-powered scale. All fundamental forces are under his control. Energy Manipulation Enhanced Intellect Time Travel Energy Blasts Telekinesis Telepathy Possession Super Strength Invulnerability Interstellar Teleportation Solid Energy Constructs Transmutation Immortality Cosmic Awareness: Nabu has Remarkable connection with the Universe. Magic Detection References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Superhero